


Apply Moist Heat for Pain Relief

by second_skin



Series: Mrs Hudson Writes Fanfiction [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mrs. Hudson Writes Fanfiction, wet!lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/pseuds/second_skin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Mrs. Hudson writes fanfiction, and is not above an occasional piece of Mary Sue fic. She posted this story anonymously to the Scotland_Hard LJ comm<br/>The prompt was: Wet!Lestrade porn in under 300 words<br/>Please, don't judge her.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apply Moist Heat for Pain Relief

**Title: Apply Moist Heat for Pain Relief  
Fandom: London Crimefighters RPS  
Author: Anonymous  
Pairing: Sherlock/John; D. I. Lestrade/The Landlady  
Rating: M  
Summary: A little Wet!Lestrade 221A story (221 words, last one starting with "a.") Betaed by handcuffsRlove.  
**

 

The Landlady knew her boys would be soaked after the stakeout, so she waited up late, in case they needed tea and blankets, poor dears. When she opened the door, Sherlock and John tumbled inside, giggling. They barely said hello before Sherlock began tugging the doctor's soggy jumper over his head as they breathlessly climbed the stairs.

D.I. Lestrade blushed and smiled. His damp trousers were clinging to his muscular thighs and scrumptious backside. His shoes sloshed seductively as he closed the door.

"Evening, ma'am. Mind if I wait here 'til the rain stops?"

The Landlady nodded, leading him into her cozy, tasteful flat. "Tea or brandy?" she asked, watching droplets of water in his silver hair sparkling in the light. The rain had deepened the blue of his shirt collar so it perfectly complimented his glistening pink skin. Connie would approve.

"I'd rather taste you," he replied with a naughty smile, pulling her close.

 _Trembling._ _Throbbing. Yes._

_Hot and wet between her thighs._

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

_Slick tongue and thick fingers exploring her. His manhood filling her._

 

When their night of exquisite passion was over, he wrapped her in powerful arms and asked tenderly, "Your hip, love--Is it okay?"

"Oh my dear Inspector," she whispered. "It's never been better. Your cock is an analgesic."

 

 


End file.
